


Deception

by GoblinofLichens



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinofLichens/pseuds/GoblinofLichens
Summary: Deceitful play being tossed around between you and Loki over an intense game
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot I have ever posted and in general, hope y'all enjoy it. Based on a chat post from my Tumblr @lemonhobgoblin.

The sound of muffled heavy rain and the low rumbles of thunder resounded throughout the Avengers base. As the rain pounded against the walls of the base, playing a calming rhythm. The halls, lab, gym, and rooms vacant of anyone to occupy, creating a perfect acoustic. Though faint muffled conversation could be heard. On a nonspecific floor, a commotion ignited within a dimly lit room. Pleading voices interrupting the calm ambiance, countering against the tranquil atmosphere. A dire match transpiring between three heroes and a ruthless demigod prevailing against them.

"Loki please don't do this to me." you urged.

"Brother listen to (Y/n), you'll regret this." Thor tries to reason but to no avail.

"My mind has been made up," Loki spoke with such malice intent.

"Please Loki..." A hushed whined slipping through your lips. Silence took hold for no longer than a couple of seconds as Loki looked down on you, reveling in the success of overpowering the three Avengers, especially you. How weak and hopeless you all looked before Loki, he couldn’t wait to see your face when he throws the last fatal hit against you. 

Too impatient to wait any longer, he broke the stillness, he reached forward towards you slamming down the finishing blow to bring an end to it all.

"No!" Peter shouted across the room. 

Loki drops a Draw Four Card on a pile of cards between the two of you, "Draw four and I choose the color to be blue. Which does not matter because I win," smiled smugly over at you, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"YOU'RE CHEATING!!!" You hollered at Loki, throwing your cards down on the coffee table between the two. All of you were sitting comfortably on the floor around the coffee table. Loki and you were playing a round of Uno, along with Peter and Thor who were watching the intense match, forgoing their own game of Jenga. Watching you lose once again to Loki, losing their minds joking over your loss and how Loki is in big trouble.

All of you were left to yourselves during this stormy weather. While the other Avengers were either on a mission or simply had personal affiliations to take care of on this rainy day. But boredom grabbing a hold on each of you eventually, mostly Peter and you. Leaving you to get the grand idea to enjoy simple games while playing some movies. Getting Thor to easily agree and pestering Loki from his reading to join in on the fun. However, you currently started to regret bringing Loki along to play.

"I most certainly am not, love, " Loki clasping his hands together in front of himself, allowing his head to rest on top. Staring lovingly at his partner in a sort of mocking way. 

"You won like 17 times in a row already, Mr. Loki. I'm pretty sure you are." Peter interjected earning a sideways leer from Loki. In turn, causing Peter to flinch from his gaze.

"Agreed, and this probably isn't the real Loki in front of us. A fake to distract to us" Thor threw a card at Loki, only to hit his head. Cocking his head and pursing his lips in confusion, proving himself wrong.

Loki, slightly annoyed and glared at the two other males, "Very much here and you two are still bitter after I won the first five rounds, true?"

"True," Peter looking down in defeat.

Loki patting Peters back awkwardly before Peter made the crawl back to his end of the table. "Continue playing your 'Jenga', " Loki said, nearly feeling guilty at crushing Peter's hopes of winning at least one game of Uno. 

You leaned forward capturing Loki's attention. "Confess your sins now cheater."

Loki, leaning forward forgetting his small wave of guilt completely. Regaining his cockiness to prove you wrong. He enjoyed teasing you, watching you get all worked up and pouty; he found it cute.

"Sorry but there is nothing to confess (Y/n)," he said, continuing with his taunting smirk naïve to the accusation you placed on Loki. This earned a frown from you; you weren't buying the innocent act he was playing. You saw right through him, how he cheated you had no clue, but you were going to find out by any means necessary.

"Thor, can you please take Peter to get more snacks," you commanded more than requested, all the while not breaking eye contact with your mischievous lover.

"We still have plenty of popcorn-" Peter said, placing a block on top of the tower, only to stop mid-sentence the moment he made eye contact and saw the murder in your eyes. Thor following suit of Peter when he noticed the abrupt pause in his response.

"I personally feel like we need more snacks as well as drinks, "Thor slowing standing straight up along with Peter and quickly getting out of the room. Once they were out of sight and far away, you got up from your spot and walked around the table smirking, towering over Loki.

"Whatever you plan to do isn't goi-" 

You plopped yourself on Loki's lap, shutting him up. Your legs rested comfortably on either side of Loki, straddling him. Your hands placed at his groin and slowly you pressed against Loki. Taking note of how hard he was already and the shape of it. Not wanting to linger too long, you gradually trailed your palms upwards to his chest feeling him entirely. Your wandering hands coming to an end at his shoulders, settling them around his neck. Bringing yourself and Loki for a passionate kiss, and Loki gladly accepting this unexpected treatment, snaking his hands around your waist, embracing you closer to him, deepening the kiss. Allowing yourself to grind against him, moaning as Loki tongued around inside your mouth.

As much as you enjoyed making out with Loki and vice versa, you had to pull away for air but not without gently biting his lower lip and tugging at it. Releasing his lip, as you pulled away from him, you left a thin connected trail of saliva from each other’s mouth. Loki bringing a hand up, wiping away the trail from your glossy lips before holding your chin up to look at him.

"Was that my punishment, I must say that felt amazing," Loki mused.

"Really? Well so does this, " trailing your hands down to unbutton his pants, slipping a hand in, and pulling out a stack of power cards from his pants and not his dick to Loki's dismay.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!!! THOR! PETER!" running out the room with the stack in hand. Leaving a bewildered and aroused Loki behind. Realizing his love used their seduction to bring Loki's guard down. Again.

"Dammit, every time." Sighing, he was dumbfounded, at himself for both getting caught and getting sexually riled when you clearly were just trying to get answers out of him.

Allowing himself to flop back onto the plush rug beneath him, accepting defeat. Yet a small grin present on his face, he shook his head at the ridiculous sequence that played out only seconds ago. All the while knowing he would get back at you for this. Starting with the sizeable conundrum you created in his pants, that he is sure to get you to fix it the moment he has you all to himself. But for now, he was going to let you indulge in your triumph and continue spending his time playing games and watching nonsensical movies with you and the others. 

Because honestly, he loved you and your company, and right now he wanted to savor this simple moment before he lovingly fucks you ruthlessly later tonight. :)


End file.
